heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Huh some fanfic
by egg™ "What If" is a popular question. So.... What if the NightWings never left their original home? What if the Dragonet Prophecy was real? What if the SkyWing egg survived? Characters |-|Clay= Large MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg. He is sweet and caring, and always hungry. (basically normal Clay) |-|Tsunami= Royal SeaWing, hatched from a dark blue egg. Appears as she does in the books and has the same personality. |-|Starflight= Black-scaled NightWing, has star-scales by his eyes and on his wings. He is more confident than in the books. He can read minds (but dislikes it, does the "raindrop" technique) and see the future. Nerd |-|Sunny= SandWing-NightWing hybrid. She is optimistic and believes in the good of all dragons. being a hybrid, she can sense the mood of a dragon of she touches them. She appears as she does in the books. |-|Spark= Reddish-orange female SkyWing with amber eyes. Tall, acts like the "guardian angel" of the group. |-|Kestrel= red SkyWing, female, angry all the time. Has weird burn scars on her talons. (normal Kestrel) |-|Dune= Battle-scarred SandWing, not much of a fighter. (canon Dune) |-|Webs= SeaWing, history know-it-all (canon Webs) |-|Morrowseer= Future-seeing NightWing, massive. Often overdoes the "ominous NightWing" vibe (canon Morrowseer but w/ foresight) Prophecy When the war has lasted twenty years '' ''The dragonets will come. '' ''When the land is soaked in blood and tears '' ''The dragonets will come. '' ''Find the royal egg, deepest of blue, '' ''Wings of night shall come to you. '' ''The largest egg on the mountain high '' ''Shall give you the wings of sky. '' ''For wings of earth, search the mud '' ''For an egg the color of red blood. '' ''The egg of midnight sands '' ''Protected by the thorns of the scorpion's lands. '' Of t''he three queens who blaze, blister, and burn, '' ''Two shall die and one shall learn. '' ''If she bows to a fate that is higher, '' ''She shall have the wings of fire. '' ''Five dragons to hatch on the brightest night, '' ''Five dragons born to end the fight. '' ''Darkness shall rise to bring the light, '' ''The dragonets are coming. The Royal Egg, Deepest of Blue... Webs waited. That was all he could do, really. He had convinced his wife to drug the guards protecting the royal hatchery. He heard the low thud of spears being dropped. Now or never, he thought. He lifted the keys out of the tall guard's talons and unlocked the door. He lit up his stripes, illuminating the hatchery. He shuddered. The statue always gave him the jitters. He swept his gaze over the eggs, finally resting it on one. It was the color of the ocean on a moonless night, such a perfect shade of blue... I'm sorry, Coral, but Pyrrhia needs this egg more than you do... Wings of Night Shall Come to You... The SkyWing and SeaWing sat patiently at the mouth of the cave, staring at the sky wordlessly. A breath of wind heralded the large NightWing's arrival. He landed silently, holding a silver egg in his talons. He handed over the egg without even a nod of his head, and flew away. "The wings of night," said the SeaWing. "Three left." Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if a god heralded the end of days. The Largest Egg on the Mountain High... Fjord fought through the thunderstorm, lightning flashing too close to his wings. He didn't dare look back at the SkyWings who were most certainly pursuing him. A blindingly bright flash of lightning, and a scream from behind him. One of his pursuers had been hit by lightning. He was next, he knew it. Fjord spiraled down, clutching his precious cargo close to his chest. The cave was just ahead, he could see it through the downpour. Suddenly, his wings gave out. He looked back, seeing two SkyWings, blue blood dripping from their talons. He closed his eyes and wrapped his shredded wings around the egg. It's safe, he thought, as he hit the ground, the world fading around him. For wings of earth, search the mud... Asha was waiting outside one of the many mud huts in her homeland. Cattail better hurry up, or I'll take the egg and leave, she thought. As if on cue, a large MudWing dragoness emerged. "Do you have the agreed payment?" she asked. "What payment?" Asha asked. Category:Dj's garbage